


Doubt

by SP00K



Series: Grace [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You will need to get used to being called by your new title.  Besides, it suits you well.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Erwin watches with satisfaction as Levi’s cheeks twinge pink at the compliment.  Still two years in and his boy can’t handle a kind word.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

“Captain.”

Levi still hasn't trained himself to respond to the title and in this situation it sounds even more ridiculous than usual. 

“I said come here, Little Captain.”

With a quick lick to his dry lips, Levi looks up through his dark lashes at Erwin who stands just a few feet away from where the smaller man kneels in his usual submission. But tonight is different, tonight isn't about punishment and reminders. Tonight is about reward only, for a job well done. But still Levi would like to stay in the comfort of routine and starts on the cold wood floor facing Erwin’s door just inside his quarters, hands clasped over his naked and spread thighs, head lowered and cock straining his underwear. This is comfort to Levi. Familiar and welcoming. A sure promise of Erwin’s hands upon him before the night is through. Slowly Levi rises to his feet.

“You will need to get used to being called by your new title. Besides, it suits you well.”

Erwin watches with satisfaction as Levi’s cheeks twinge pink at the compliment. Still two years in and his boy can’t handle a kind word. It is endearing and Erwin reaches out as Levi pulls up to his full height and guides the smaller man into his arms for a gentle embrace.

“I didn't order you here, there was no reason to wait for me in position. There is no punishment tonight, Levi.”

“I know. It just calms me to wait for you like that. It feels right.”

Erwin smiles into the dark hair, basking in the rare admission as Levi wraps his arms around the thin hips. But the blonde feels the tension through every joint and muscle on Levi’s body as they press close.

“Are you nervous, Levi?”

Levi buries deeper into Erwin’s chest, hating that his Commander can read him like an open book. But Erwin pulls him away so they can look at each other, running a soothing hand through Levi’s cropped hair how he knows he loves it. Levi seems to relax a bit more and Erwin’s hand moves to his soft cheek and pushes back to get the smaller man’s full attention.

“Levi?”

“I’m not nervous, it’s just… Captain? Do you really think I am ready?”

“Yes of course.”

For the first time Erwin’s resolve does not carry over onto Levi who still seems to be self-conscious as he looks away with a frown. It is odd to see Levi in doubt, especially self doubt. The little spitfire is usually so cocksure, confident in his abilities and well earned skill. But here now Levi is fidgety and anxious standing before Erwin just a day after being promoted to Captain. Levi would trust no one else with this inner turmoil.

“Levi, you have proven yourself time and again in the field and training. Your squad has quickly become the elite force of the Survey Corps and you are known as humanities strongest fighter. How could you feel you are not ready to be a Captain? My Captain?”

And with that Levi pushes away with a scowl. Erwin lets him take a step back and watches as he puffs out an indignant breath.

“That’s just it, Erwin. _Your_ Captain. What if the others don’t want me that high up. Mike says it makes me your right hand man. But he has been here with you climbing the ranks since you guys were practically kids. I have only been here two years. Shouldn't it be Mike or Hanji or someone else?”

“What is this really about, boy?”

“There are people here who already have more clout than me, career soldiers, people like you...shouldn’t they be ahead of me?”

Erwin watches as Levi looks flustered, how long has this been weighing on him? Since he was named Squad Leader? No, Erwin would have noticed it. This has been brought on by the new title and rank, a rank just below Commander. As a Squad Leader, Levi was on par with every other high ranking officer, but stepping up higher has him nervous and unsure. As Erwin begins to read between the lines he thinks he has figured out what Levi’s true concern is: respect. 

“Levi, do you think the only reason you have been named Captain is because of me?”

The way Levi’s brows tighten and he bites his lip is just as telling as the puff of annoyance. Levi is afraid the reason he is Captain is because he’s fucking the Commander of the Survey Corps. Because he is Erwin’s boy. That he doesn’t deserve it. Erwin knows just how to remedy this.

“Get back on your knees, boy. You better not move until I come back.”

Levi sinks to the floor immediately, trained by the commanding timber of Erwin’s voice to obey swiftly. Erwin leaves without another word or glance back. Levi is afraid he has angered the blonde and earned himself a punishment rather than the night of promised rewards. At this point Levi would welcome the sting of his Commander’s hand, feeling insecure and doubtful, he craves the comfort of Erwin’s discipline more than his perceived undeserved tenderness. Or maybe he is just feeling self deprecating and masochistic. Levi waits quietly and anxiously, stewing in his foul mood with every long minute Erwin takes being away. He isn’t sure why this feeling struck all of a sudden - this overwhelming doubt that he isn’t good enough, is nothing without Erwin. 

When Erwin gets back from his office he is carrying a stack of papers, but Levi doesn’t look up from the floor. Shutting the door and walking farther into the room, Erwin paces around his kneeling subordinate, brushing a hand through his dark hair again.

“Aren’t you going to lock the door?”

“Do you want me to?”

“You always do…”

Levi is really struggling with this promotion and Erwin almost thinks it may have been premature. But everything with the titans has escalated and there isn’t time for the usual due process. Now is the time to make Levi his sword and the hope of humanity. Levi has to be ready. This is what Erwin has trained him for. But Erwin is fairly certain after tonight Levi will be his usual confident self again and ready to prove himself in this as he has in everything else. Walking back around for the door Erwin calls over his shoulder.

“Go to the bedroom and wait on the bed.”

Levi looks up and watches Erwin’s back, eyeing the papers tucked close to his side. The smaller man waits until he hears the click of the lock in place before quickly getting to his feet again and heading to Erwin’s room to comply with the order. Erwin follows the pouty man into the next room, taking the opportunity to indulge in the lovely view of Levi’s pert ass swaying slightly in his grey briefs with each step he makes, the pull and tension of his tight muscles cording through his back and shoulders, the faint marks of the 3DM straps crisscrossing the light olive skin, accenting scars old and new. Erwin will never get over how magnificent Levi is, powerful and nimble. Many soldiers have come and gone, but there will never be another Levi. As Erwin turns into his bedroom he finds Levi already sitting cross legged and ramrod straight in the middle of the bed. Those stormy grey eyes watch as Erwin moves quietly into the room to stand at the foot of his bed, rifling through the papers in his hand like he doesn’t know what they are. Levi starts to feel anxious again, Erwin looks thoughtful and is being much quieter than normal and he still isn’t sure whether to expect punishment or not. But the blonde hums softly, seemingly ordering the papers to his liking which ends up being pointless when he tosses them all to the bed in front of Levi. The pieces flutter and land sporadically across the mattress and onto Levi’s lap. One quick glance and Levi knows they are official Survey Corps paperwork, the symbol of the wings of freedom stamped in every left corner, the thick, tanned quality paper unmistakable. Levi reaches out for a particularly beautifully scrawled on piece just in reach.

“I think you give me too much credit, Levi.”

Levi scans down to the bottom where Petra Ral is signed in a practiced cursive he could never hope for before starting at the top of the page again.

“I may be the Commander, but I am no dictator. I do not make decisions that impact the working order of the Corps without seeking the opinions and thoughts of my men and women.”

Levi listens as he reads the lines written by Petra: _‘I think Squad Leader Levi would be the most qualified to become Captain of the Survey Corps…strong and compassionate he leads his troops with a steadfast confidence...I would follow Levi into any battle storm knowing his decisions are sound...’_ He looks up to Erwin who watches as Levi’s eyes light up with surprise and confusion before darting to the other hand written papers, collecting a few in his hand.

“There are three hundred and fifty six official documents stating why you should be named Captain. That’s every soldier here who knows how to write. That is new recruits, veterans, and officers.”

Holding up page after page Levi reads the names and a few lines from each letter. _Dita Ness, Nanaba, Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, Ilse Langnar, Zoë Hange, Günther Schultz, Mike Zacharius_ … name after name, some he wasn’t even familiar with. Levi’s eyes widen bigger with each new page and each new praise: _’humanities strongest… I will always fight with diligence with Levi at my side… he gives me hope that this war could end… Levi’s strength and leadership is unmatched… there is no better candidate for Captain… Levi has my full respect and allegiance… there is no greater soldier in the Survey Corps than Levi…’_ It goes on and on and Levi gets overwhelmed, unwanted tears stubbornly pricking his eyes. Never before Erwin has anyone said such things about him. They respect him for his skills, not from fear. And not because of Erwin.

“Now, do you need anymore proof that you deserve to be Captain on no one else's merit but your own?”

“...no.”

“Good, then clean up those papers.”

Erwin goes over to his wardrobe as Levi starts collecting the paperwork and piles them neatly to stack on the nightstand. The blonde comes back into view with a small wooden chest. Erwin dumps the contents of the box onto the foot of the bed where Levi watches with a pounding heart and tighten throat. All manner of lewd objects tumbles to the bed, toys Levi didn’t even know Erwin had, and some he is intimately familiar with. 

“Let me show my boy how proud I am of all of his hard work, how good he is.”

Levi watches with interest as Erwin bends down to remove his own boots and unravels the cloth binding his feet. Then ever so slowly Erwin gets on the bed, careful not to disturb the little pile of obscenities as he crawls over to Levi on hands and knees forcing the smaller man to lean back into the bed as the blonde doesn’t stop until his body covers Levi and they are face to face.

“I am so very, very proud of my boy.”

Erwin purrs and it goes straight to Levi’s groin. This is new. This is very new. Erwin is being seductive in a way Levi has never seen before. Playful even. Is this his reward? Levi feels nervous all over again, but it is an excited nervousness to see his Commander in a new light. As much as Levi craves the domineering nature of this man and his often cold sternness that makes heat coil in his loins with every humiliating order, he is more than curious to see the lighthearted side of the blonde play out in bed. It reminds Levi that he is human, and sometimes that can be easily forgotten with this stoic man. 

“E-erwin-”

But the blonde swoops down, stealing the rest of his words from Levi’s lips with a kiss, sweet and tender with eyes open so he can watch Levi melt into the bed. With a quick lick to the seal of the smaller man’s mouth Erwin moves back to breathe.

“No orders and no commands for now, Levi. Just do what feels natural, no hesitations, no fear of punishment. Just you and me.”

Levi looks up with bright headiness in his eyes at his Commander’s words. Erwin is giving him free reign to touch and feel and taste and anything else he has ever craved. Normally Levi only divests Erwin on an order, it is never at his own volition, never because he just wants to feel the layers peel away from the perfect body. Many times the larger man doesn’t even strip for him, keeping his modesty as a silent reminder of his power. But Erwin is freely giving this up to Levi, even if only for a night and Levi intends to be greedy. He starts with the white shirt, thankful there was no need for the gear today to get in the way of his prize. With steady hands that belie the excitement in his new found power, Levi pulls each button from their holes, the fabric falling open in the wake as Erwin still leans bent over him. When the shirt is open and hanging off of that strong, lean body like a curtain Levi runs his hands from the waist of the blonde’s pants and over the valleys of his taut abdomen and threads through the soft smattering of almost invisible blonde chest hair to rest on his prominent collar bone. Levi’s fingers slip between the smooth rope of that stupid bolo tie around the blonde’s neck and he pulls hard enough to force a grunt from Erwin and bring his face closer to the smaller man’s. Erwin gives him a silent warning with the arching of one thick eyebrow, but Levi just smirks before reaching up to lick the slight frown from the Commander’s face. Then just to be a little shit he pulls harder, making Erwin bow head first into Levi’s neck, forcing the blonde to flatten his chest down with his ass high in the air.

“No punishments right, _Commander_?”

“Don’t make me regret this, boy.”

Levi chuckles and nips at Erwin’s ear making the man jolt over him before he bites into the sensitive neck in retaliation. Taking advantage of Erwin’s distraction with sucking a hickey into his skin, Levi kicks up using all of his strength and training to flip their positions, throwing the blonde onto his back with a surprised groan as Levi mirrors their previous state, though sits up on his haunches as he straddles the slim hips. 

“Don’t worry, I know you get off on the power trip. And I get off when you get off, Sir.”

“Oh don’t try and pretend that you don’t love every second…”

Levi smiles slyly down on the larger man, grinding his quickly hardening length into the blonde’s hips to prove the man’s own point. Erwin bucks up and bites his bottom lips in an open display of desire that Levi doesn’t usually get to see. 

“Of course I do, which is why when I get every scrap of clothing off of your body and after I run my fingers over every tiny crevice of your skin I want to be treated like your little boy again. I want you in control, Erwin. That is all the reward I would ever want or need.”

Erwin outright moans at the words falling from his little Captain’s mouth. It is true though, Levi doesn't want a level playing field between them. He wants Erwin to eclipse him always, push him and take him so far from himself, from this hell that they live in. He needs it.

“I thought you might like a bit of a change. You have been behaving so well…”

“Then reward me as your boy.”

Erwin’s large hand comes up to cup Levi’s face, his thumb running over the slight part of the thin lips and Levi licks at the pad as it swipes by. 

“Then you better hurry and get these clothes off before I lose my patience from all of this teasing, boy. Because after this you wont have use of your arms for awhile.”

Levi shivers at the obvious promise of bondage, a rare treat indeed. Without another word Levi sets to work at pulling the shirt from Erwin’s arms and out from under his back. He looks down on the pliant half naked Commander and can hardly contain his lust.

“I am adding mouth and tongue to the list.”

Erwin just smiles knowingly before Levi ducks down and latches his mouth to the blonde’s nipple, laving the hardening nub with firm strokes while his right hand plays with the twin. Levi knows Erwin has the patience of a saint and will give him all the time Levi craves before taking complete control back, so he doesn’t worry about too much teasing. Though the thought of Erwin snapping is a tantalizing one. Erwin moans and arches into the wet heat of that mouth he so adores, but keeps his hands to himself, fisted at the side of the bed. Levi takes his time, switching from one nipple to the other so each feels the nibble of his teeth. It’s mesmerizing to see and feel Erwin’s chest rise and fall in faster intervals as the need mounts. Levi’s own cock continues to rub and bump with Erwin’s but never enough for any friction. Finally when Levi get’s his fill he pulls away for a breath before diving in to steal a wanton kiss from Erwin’s panting lips and backing off again with a smile. Erwin looks a mess, his emotions right out on display for Levi to see, his enjoyment obvious.

“One day I am going to wreck you, Erwin Smith, and the best part is you won’t ever see it coming.”

Levi lets the promised threat hang in the air, the only time he would ever dare to utter such a thing to his Commander - when he is in the heat of passion and on neutral ground. Erwin’s boy would never say such a thing, but here and now as Levi pulling gasps and groans from Erwin, he can. And he will devour this man the same way he has so consumed him. But not today. Levi has felt too vulnerable to try such a thing. Erwin moans out his name and Levi’s hands move to the belt on his pants and quickly gets the fastens undone. Levi sucks on the tender skin just below Erwin’s bellybutton, following the trail of soft fuzz down as he works the uniform pants down the blonde’s thighs and shucks them clear off with blind fervor. Erwin now lays in just his underwear and Levi doesn’t hesitate to continue his path down and mouth at the hard length tenting those briefs. Gasping softly Erwin pushes his hips up but still keeps his hands fisted in the bed and Levi wonders offhandedly why. It’s almost like the blonde is trying to prove he can keep diligently still as he so often demands of Levi when he is having his own fun. 

“Would you like that, hmm, Erwin?”

Levi mumbles into the hard flesh hidden beneath the thin fabric now soaked with his spit. Erwin groans at the delicious buzz that feeds from the sensitive prick straight to his gut.

“Let you feel just what it is you do to me, _Commander_...”

Dipping his hands beneath the blonde’s underwear Levi slowly starts to pull the material down those powerful thighs. The second the tip of Erwin’s cock is freed Levi tongues at it like a desperate man, tasting the salty precum that leaks in abundance thanks to the smaller man’s insistent teasing. Erwin squirms beneath the assault, trying his damnedest to keep his hips still. But then Levi’s hand treks down until his fingers play against the smooth skin of his perineum, stroking so close to his asshole he can’t help but twitch.

“Tell me, when is the last time someone fucked this luscious ass?”

“F-fuck...Levi…”

“I can’t wait to feel how tight you will be around me when I take you.”

Erwin doesn't respond with anything more than a deep moan, but Levi would be disappointed in a coherent reply anyway. With patience now gone, Levi rips the final scrap of clothing from Erwin’s legs and licks one long strip from the top a thigh right over the sharp ridge of a hip bone and down in the the valley of muscles and straight up to a nipple, savoring the tang of the other mans skin and full body shudder he earns before looking the man in those bright blue eyes.

“Now make me your boy.”

Not needing any more invitation than that, Erwin surges up and crashes down onto Levi like a tidal wave, forcing the smaller man back into the mattress as he covers him completely. Levi lets out a surprised gasp, but relaxes into the bed with splayed arms and legs. Erwin dips down low to claim those thin lips in a passionate kiss before staring into lust lidded grey eyes.

“I think that is quite enough teasing from you tonight, boy. Arms above your head.” 

Erwin all but growls and Levi is all too eager to obey as he crosses his wrists and lays them flat over his head. With a smirk Erwin twists around to riffle through the pile of toys at the foot of the bed. When he finds the black silk rope he turns back to Levi whose fingers itch in anticipation. Erwin works quick knots around the slender wrists, making sure to keep Levi restrained, but circulation still flowing. When he finishes the hands he take the extra slack and ties it off to the bedpost securing the smaller man to the bed. Levi tugs on the rope, testing his Commanders work and finds himself thoroughly trapped. Erwin goes back to his his pile and pulls out a thin strip of leather with a snap and turns to Levi with a smirk. The smaller man’s eyes grow wide as he sees the cock ring, both loving and dreading the device. The blonde easily slides the ring around the base of Levi’s thick cock and heavy sac. Levi shudders as the cool leather snaps in place, knowing he is now completely at this man’s mercy.

“Such a good, willing boy you are. But I need one more thing...”

Erwin trails off as he slides off the bed and leaves the bedroom without even a glance back. Levi panics for a moment, but remembers that there will be no punishment tonight and that he won’t be left alone in his need and he calms himself down. Erwin returns as fast as he left but with Levi’s cravat in hand. The bound man looks curiously at his Commander, but the blonde’s intent is clear enough when he straddles Levi and wraps the white cloth around the back of his head. Erwin looks down in a silent question to continue and Levi nods his consent. The cravat is pulled tight around Levi’s head, the material forced between his lips and tied off to the side in a makeshift gag. Erwin looks down at his handy work, a light moan surfacing when he sees the full blown arousal in those grey eyes and an uninhibited longing.

“You are gorgeous like this.”

Levi blushes at the praise, but Erwin misses it as he turns back to his pile of debauchery and pulls out his blue tinted glass phallus. It is thick and beautiful and very expensive and Levi knows the feel of it quite well.

“Think you can take this with only lube?”

Erwin asks with a little smile. Levi nods yes, knowing he could take a dildo twice the size of this since they last fucked handful of hours ago. The blonde breaks out into a real grin at Levi’s eagerness and gropes around for the vial of oil. When he finds it he pops the top off and pours a liberal amount onto the dildo, watching as the clear liquid pours messily down the thick shaft. Levi watches the show with more of a disapproving glare at the mess, but ultimately his libido wins out over cleanliness when he see the oil glisten and golden Erwin's big hands.

“Let’s get you on your knees.”

Is all the warning Levi gets before Erwin is flipping him one handed onto his stomach. The slack in the rope gives enough room to keep Levi’s arms from tangling and he gasps when Erwin wraps a hand around his waist and hauls him up so that Levi’s chest is flat on the bed and his ass high in the air with legs spread wide. Levi moans in the humblingly submissive position and tilts his backside up higher for the blonde’s enjoyment. Erwin groans and smacks that needy ass, earning a little whine for his trouble.

“Ready for it?”

Levi can only arch back in want and Erwin slowly starts to feed him the dildo. The smaller man gasps as the cold glass breaches his little hole, but he takes the flared head easily enough with all of the oil Erwin used. Erwin watches with bright eyes as the toy stretches Levi open wide and he can see the dark inner walls of that sweet ass hugging tightly around the shaft. Inch after slowly agonizing inch is pushed into Levi until he gets so impatient and bucks back into Erwin to try and hurry him up. Erwin slaps him hard on the ass again and Levi freezes.

“No, boy. You do not get to dictate how fast I fuck you with my dildo. Keep those hips still.”

Levi deflates into the mattress and resigns himself to Erwin’s torturous pace. It seems like forever until the phallus is pushed flush against the smaller man’s anus, but Erwin wants to make sure Levi is never in a bit of discomfort. But the only thing Levi feels besides the sweet fullness in his ass is urgency. He wiggles around and Erwin gives another sharp spank to his thigh before pulling the toy almost fully out and slamming it back home. Levi jerks up on the bed in surprise and gasps into his gag when Erwin repeats the motion. Again and again Erwin fucks him open on his glass cock and Levi shivers and rocks back into every thrust. Levi’s cock throbs with want and he tries to drag as much friction as he can from the toy. Erwin’s other hand strikes Levi’s ass again and he sets up an off beat rhythm of thrusting and spanking. Levi squirms around as his backside is warmed inside and out, loving the tingling sting of Erwin’s palm. It adds that perfect extra bit that would get Levi off if it wasn't for the cock ring holding his orgasm at bay. Erwin watches with rapture as the lovely ass of his subordinate turns a pretty shade of red under his ministrations and his little hole hungerly devours the dildo. Levi cries out muffled gasps behind his cravat, desperate now for his denied release as Erwin hits his prostate with every thrust. 

“Such a good boy. But I think I want to hear you scream.”

Erwin’s voice is raspy with desire and he palms his own thick erection for a moment before pulling the tie free from Levi’s head. Erwin tosses the material to the side and drops to the bed on his back and shimmies up between Levi’s legs. Precum drips onto his face before Erwin even reaches up for Levi’s purpling, needy cock. Levi cries out in surprise when Erwin’s lips wrap around his swollen tip and suckles sweetly straight down until the whole of his prick is cradled in the blonde’s throat. Pulling the smaller man’s hips down Erwin swallows around Levi, causing a choked mewl to fall from those thin lips. Erwin reaches around and finds the dildo and starts to pump it in and out of Levi’s ass as he sucks and bobs his head in perfect tandem. Levi starts to get frantic now, not sure which way to even thrust his hips anymore and pulls uselessly on his restraints.

“Er-erwin...please...it hurts...I need to c-cum...please…”

Erwin pulls off with a slurp, but still continues to fucks Levi’s ass with the phallus.

“I know it does. But just think of how good it will feel when I give you release.”

Levi whines pitifully and buries his head into the mattress to try and stifle the embarrassing sounds he can’t repress. Erwin goes back to town on his cock, sucking hard with every pull as he slams the dildo home hard enough to gag himself on Levi’s twitching length. Erwin hums sweet vibrations of his approval with every new sound he wrings out of the smaller man when he is able to tongue at Levi’s sac around the tight strip of leather. 

“P-please...Sir...I n-ahh need to cum, please…” 

Erwin pulls off with another obscene slurp and licks Levi’s tip clean of the insistent pearls of precum that fall.

“Do you want me to finish you with my mouth or cock, boy?”

“Cock - please, your cock, Sir!” 

Levi doesn't even have to think about it as he pleads with his Commander. Erwin shuffles out from under the smaller man. The blonde gets up on his knees behind Levi’s sloping hips and hauls his ass back up. Erwin pulls the glass cock from Levi’s hole, watching as the muscles stay loose and open, waiting in want for the real thing. Erwin doesn't keep the newly appointed Captain waiting and quickly thrusts his sorely neglected cock into the snug heat of Levi’s asshole. Levi gasps and pushes back into Erwin’s hips, so beyond gone in the lust coursing through his veins. Reaching beneath Levi, Erwin unclasps the cock ring and it barely takes half a thrust before Levi is cumming all over the bed and his stomach and Erwin’s hand. A noise like neither man has heard rips free from Levi’s throat as he climaxes harder than he could ever remember. Without Erwin’s arm holding him up Levi would surely collapse to the bed as he rides out the tremors of bliss that wrack the small body. Erwin pulls out without finishing and gently turns Levi onto his back as they catch their breath. Leaning over the smaller man, Erwin works the bindings free and Levi’s hand’s fall to the mattress like lead weights. Even still when he notices that Erwin is sporting a needy erection he reaches out to help, but the blonde stops him.

“But you are still hard up, let me at least give you a hand.”

“No, Levi. We will be late enough as it is for your dinner.”

“Fuck the dinner, I don’t even want to go anyway.”

“I said no, boy.”

Levi flusters when Erwin’s tone goes stern, but he still looks disappointed and the blonde doesn't miss it. He bends down to kiss Levi’s mouth softly with swollen lips and it seems almost prude after what they just did. 

“How about if you try to enjoy yourself tonight, I will let you suck me off in the garden after the reception when everyone will be too drunk to notice us missing.”

Levi’s eyes light up with mischief and a full smile curls up his lips and Erwin knows he will do everything in his power to make that happen again. 

“Deal!”

And with that the smaller man rolls off the bed and dashes towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. Erwin smiles as he thinks of how far his boy has come, and now a Captain - the blonde couldn't be more proud. With a stretch the Commander pulls himself off the bed and follows Levi to the shower, looking forward to a night of celebration in Levi’s honor.

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I got this chapter done, sorry for the wait. Lost the original one so not as happy with it as the first. Anyway this will be the last story in the Grace series. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
